custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Boys Against the Girls (1992, Thevideotour1's version)
The Boys Against the Girls is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 that was released on October 13, 1992. Plot The kids are arguing over who's better-boys or girls. Barney helps them realize that it's better to celebrate everyone's specific talents and abilities. Recap Michael arrived at Barney's house too late, because he's riding his scooter too fast. Barney, Baby Bop, Kenza and the kids step into the kitchen and gets shocked about what unhealthy snacks Derek, Michael, Otis and Dominic made. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Sexy Girl/Kenza (Melissa Altro) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Colleen (Kat Herring) *Otis (Tristan Kersh) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Ivy (Danielle Marcot) *Dominic (Elijah Wood) *Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) *Sir Knight (Rick Moranis) Songs #Barney Theme Song #This is the House that Jack Built #Clean Up, Clean Up! #When You Have a Ball #Everyone is Special #The Clean Up Clock # #The Little Birdie # # # # # # # # # #It's Nice Just to Be Me #I Love You Trivia *Derek wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Happy Birthday, Barney!". *Tosha wears the same clothes from "Home Sweets Homes" and the same hairstyle from "Be a Friend". *Michael wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Doctor Barney is Here!". *Colleen wears a red collar shirt with pink flowers on it, white pants, brown shoes, a red hairband and long hair. *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" and the same vocals from "The Dentist Makes Me Smile". *After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "Sharing is Caring! (Season 8 episode)" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *Before Barney comes to life, Michael arrives at Barney's house too late, while riding his scooter too fast and crashes into a block house. *During a scene of the kids running in a speed race, the music from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when the kids on their horses run three times around the castle and Barney watches the whole thing) is used. * During a scene where Michael rides his scooter too fast and crashes into a block house, the music from "Fun with Reading" (when BJ (in a Captain Pickles costume) runs too fast, ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * * * * Before the song, "When You Have a Ball" starts, Barney & Friends (except Tosha) play catch with the ball and Tosha tries to catch it, but she misses it. * During a scene where Tosha is trying to catch the ball, but she misses it, the music from "A Wonderful World of Colors & Shapes" (when Baby Bop tries to choose something to make for the art show, but she can't, before Barney says "", before she says "") is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * , the music from "It's Showtime!" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * , the music from "BJ's Snack Attack" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * , the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * * * * * *The unhealthy snacks Derek, Michael, Otis and Dominic made are marshmallow treats. *Production for this video took place in April 1992. List of Super-Dee-Duper Experiments in Order If you notice one things, each kid won an experiments in that tournament. So here's a list of experiments each kind won in order. #Cleaning Up - Colleen #Bowling - Michael #Sculpturing - Ivy #Whistling - Dominic #Standing Still - Derek #Egg-and-Spoon Race - Tosha #Simon Says - Otis #Speed - Min #Tug of War - Nobody (because Baby Bop gave the rope a great, big pull and Mother Goose, Sir Knight and the kids fall down) Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * * * * * Quote 2: *(the girls arrive at the living room) *Min: Barney. You might like to step into the kitchen. *Tosha: Yeah. The boys just made one-step marshmallow treats. *Barney: Oh, that's nice. There's so easy to make. *Ivy: I think you'll be surprised. *Barney: Uh-oh. Let's go. *(Barney, Baby Bop, Kenza and the girls step into the kitchen) *(Barney gets shocked about what unhealthy snacks the boys made) *Barney: Oh, no! *Baby Bop: AAAH! Ooh! What on Earth happened here?! *(girls giggling) *Kenza: Would you boys mind explaining please? *Michael: Um, anybody want some marshmallow treats? *Derek: Yeah. There are many different flavors to choose from. *Barney: That's it! I'm getting rid of them because those marshmallow treats you're making are unhealthy snacks! *Dominic: No! *(Barney uses magic to make the marshmallow treats disappear. The kitchen is all clean and the boys are back into their normal clothes) *Boys: (groaning) Aww! *Barney: All right, boys. Now can you tell us why you made a mess in the kitchen? *Otis: Well, we wanted to do the same things that girls can do. *Barney: But I told you it doesn't matter if you're a girl or a boy, but we can't prove that girls are better than boys or that boys are better than girls.